shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 27:Subarashii Story
Chapter 27-Fleet and Allies?. Page 1 *Narrator:While the fight between Fanstatico and Nova Blade is ongoing.(Fanstatico and Nova Blade swords clash)'''''Calvary Emmanuel is still undecided to aid Fanstatico or go on with his mission in fighting with Grande(standing with his palm together and looking upwards to the sky).Drake is still looking on to Para Siempre also undecided and very emotional about his meeting with Subarashii(Drake in his hybrid form).There's something huge is happening in Kara Kingdom Castle('''''The castle is shown from a far).. Page 2 Grande explaining something to Boss Herkun.Probably the way to get Jester Pirates.Boss Herkun was smilling from ear to ear.The conversation was so engaging but interupted by Nyala. *Nyala shouts:Herkun!This is as important as getting the Jester Pirates!!I..I...I Nyala collapse to the floor.A dart at the back of Nyala.Something shot her from a far. The Kara Kingdom army and Herkun's underlings all turn their view to the door of the throne room. Everyone look confuse! Page 3. The sea of men that was covering the door suddenly splits up into two. 4 silhoutte of men standing by the door. *????:Ahhh didn't i told you guys that i can take that smirk off Herkun's face!!How lucky!Two of the pirates i hate most!is here in your island!HERKUN!Gupapapapapapa All of Herkun's men that pointing their swords,spear or guns to the 4 men who just entered the throne room.Boss Herkun expression changes very quickly.From the confuse guy to a very angry men. *Boss Herkun:What business do you have here?Nezam! Page 4 King Nezam,a bald elderly man with mutton chops and a full grey beard.Wears unbutton grey captain's jacket and ash grey pants with black boots holding a pole-axe and a shield.King of Stars Kingdom. *King Nezam sarcasticly:What business?Full of it! But First i have to kill you!You're the boss right?BOSS Herkun. King Nezam and 3 of his men walk forward closer to Boss Herkun. Dingo,Kayote,Grande already wield out their weapon and moves infront of their Captain. Page 5. Nezam:AH!a very loyal mates.How lovely!Why are you protecting that coward!Look he's already hiding behind you guys!gupapapapapa. Nezam put his shield by his back and hold his pole axe with both hands.He jumps towards Dingo,Kayote and Grande. Dingo,Kayote and Grande all fall flat as Nezam attack all three in split seconds. From his momentum on attacking them,Nezam kicks Boss Herkun. Page 6 *''Nezam who's standing in between the three(Dingo,Kayote and Grande) and Boss Herkun boasted:You can't attack a 68 years old man?Ahh i should never bring a fleet down here!I've wasted my time! 'One of his men came up to him.' *Tar:Well.We do have to battle with two other pirates? or maybe just one of them,if we acted smart enough. 'Nezam blush and feel humiliated.' *Nezam 'whisper:Ahh.you could say that wee bit softer.Now iam embarrased.heeee.Or you could have signal me.Nonetheless*change back to his loud voice*Now that we conquer the castle!We shall continue the attack on the forrest.And!! ''Interupted again by his men.'' *Tar:Sorry to interupt you again sir.But there still hundreds of their man here.and they're slowly getting up. ''Nezam slaps his forehead and drop his knees to the floor.'' *Nezam:Ahh i think iam too old for this.Well iam embarassed again.ahhhh ''By the background Dingo,Kayote,Grande and Herkun is getting up.'' Page 7 ''After looking on from the beach Drake transform to his Dragon form and flew over a circling above Piere Siempre.He then swoop towards the ship and transform back to his human self.Subarashii heard Drake's landing even though Drake didn't make much of a ruckus.''Subarashii soru his way out of the dinning table and already held Drake on a shigan point. *Drake:You're really fast young one! *Subarashii still pointing his fingers at Drake's face:Who are you. Page 8. ''Everyone else gather outside on the middle deck surrounding the two in the middle. Yuri try to walk towards Drake and Subarashii but held by Ajax. *Ajax:Don't interfere. *Yuri try to explain:But.. *Ajax with a straight face:DON'T! Yuri couldn't do anything but to just stand there as everybody else looking on Subarashii and Drake. The fight was pretty intense. *Subarashii:Shigan. Drake didn't move as the move hit him. Drake pushes Subarashii pointing finger and took out on of his swords. Page 9. Drake tries to hit Subarashii with a right thrusting motion of the sword but Subarashii evade the attack. Subarashii jumps up and jump on the air using genpou and kicks out a couple of rankyaku which Drake block with his swords. Drake jumps towards Subarashii and releases a barrage of slice and thrust motion which Subarashii defended with ease. Subarashii draws his swords out as he block Drake's attack.It was strong enough to send Subarashii towards the sea. Subarashii couldn't effort to fall any further kick the air and uses genpou to regain his stance. Subarashii moves throught the air so face it reminisce Lucci's Kamisori. Page 10 As Subarashii moving up and down in mid air:Nintoryuu:Hayai Iai.Akumu! Subarashii lands on the beach and sheath his sword. Drake who was in midair himself looks like he was slice up a bit by Subarashii quick draw and sheath technique. He drops down to the middle deck and pass out. Subarashii sommersault back to the ship from where he landed on the beach. *''Subarashii lands right infront of the pass out Drake Pointing his swords towards Drake:Oi!Dont you act pass out.That armor of your's is strong.You're strong!Don't lie.Get up!*While poking Drake with his sword.*'' *Yuri ran towards Subarashii:Oi oi don't you poke that sharp thing!He is human!afterall. Page 11. Subarashii turns and give Yuri a stare that startle Yuri a little bit. *Subarashii:you know this guy? *'Scared Yuri:'no no no.I i doon't don't Subarashii gives him another stare. *Yuri stammering while backing out.:ye ye yess yess i know him !!i know!. Subarashii giggle which suprise all of his crewmember and they join him laughing. *Subarashii:Relax!I was joking.You don't have to be scared of that face. Subarashii offer his hands to help Yuri get up as he fell when Subarashii gives him the second stare.:Ey come on get up.Guys lets get back to dinner.Let him play dead while we continue on our scrumptious meal! Page 11 *???:Ehem(clears throat)I can't believe you're that silly!. Subarashii was walking back to the dining room and turns around to be uppercut by Drake. *Yuri also turns around:Drake-San!why did you do that.I thought you came to help. Subarashii was turned 360 degree comically as the punch hit him. *Subarashii:you son of a bitch!*Subarashii returns with a punch of his own.* They fist fight comically just outside the dining hall and role down the stairs to the deck. *''Ajax annoyed'' by Subarashii and Drake:I don't know what's up with this armor guy but if you two want to fight.Fight at the beach.You'll destroy the ship! Both of them holding each other by the neck stares at Ajax. *Ajax:Don't you give me that stare. Ajax uses his bo staff and hit both their legs as they fall down on their knees.Ajax kick them both out of the ship and to the beach. Page 12. Yuri look very suprise at Ajax's strength *Yuri:No wonder you manage to defeat our captain.You're so strong. *Ajax replies:did he said that?I defeat him??Well if i really did defeat him it's by luck.Now that you look much healthier and lively.Why don't you run back to the castle and tell you're boss I want a rematch. *Yuri:I can't go back there.Yet.I've to tell you something. *Ajax:Well then what are you waiting for.Finish that bowl of soup and tell us the story. *Yuri:but Subarashii-san? *Ajax:I fill him in later.So?? T''hey both enter the dining room and sat down.'' Page 13 As they finish their meal.Sitting on the dinner table. *Yuri:Well let me tell you. *Ajax interupts:Wait.Hold that thought.Pudgy!send Subarashii's food tell him to finish this.we shouldn't watse any food! *Yuri:It's oke i can finish it for him. *Elan''a knock Yuri's head and make him fall from his chair:You already had yours.And you already at 10 sets.What are you another eating machine??Tell us the story already!Stop wasting time. *Yuri face plant on the floor.and pointing his finger up:ehk!i was just suggesting. *Yuri get's up quickly:Anyways as i was saying. Page 14. 'Everyone who was in the dinning hall took their sight to Yuri.' *Yuri:That guy your captain is fighting with.He is your ally. *Ajax:What ally.We don't need one.To defeat your crew?How can i belive you? 'As Ajax finishes up his sentence the rest of the crew make noises and gestures towards Ajax comment.' *Yuri:Listen up guys.Please I'am not done.The thing is there something huge that will happen in this island.Whatever the circumstances is.It seems you're in bad luck. 'A sandal seen flying towards Yuri.' *Elana stood up as she was the one throw the sandal:First of all we don't care if there is betrayal or whatever bullshit happening in your island.2nd.Don't tell us if we're in good or bad luck.We make our own luck. 'As she finishes her sentence.The rest followed her and threw slippers,boots,plates,bottles towards Yuri.' *Ajax shouted:Stopped!Let him finish.though what you say is true Elana.Let him finish. Page 15. 'Yuri hide under the table when Jester Pirates started to throw things at him' *Yuri:Is it oke now for me to get up. 'He peeks and saw everyone settle down.He stand back up.' *Yuri:Erhem*clear throat*Well it's really up to you to belive me cause what ever happening now or later will lead back to you.PERIOD! 'The rest of the Jester Pirates seems surprise.Yuri making a move out from the dining hall.Ajax attempt to stop Yuri from walking out.' Page 16. 'MeanWhile. *Pudgy at the front deck:Oi!Subarashii!Finish your food! ''Subarashii and Drake stops for a while and looked up '' *Pudgy throws a picnic basket towards Subarashii.The basket hit Subarashii's head. *Subarashii catch the basket and opens it:Ahh food. ''As subarashii gorging down the food Drake knocks his head.'' *Drake:Are you being serious?You can't just eat and stop fighting the enemy. *Subarashii:Nah you're not an enemy.You're Drake my sensei!*While gorging his food* *Drake jaws drop and sigh:*talking to himself*He don't remember alot of things but he remembers me.eyy but why did he ask who are you when i landed on the ship. *Tears broke down from Drake eyes.He sweep it away:Whatever it is you remember me Subarashii...So SWEEETT! *Subarashii:Ahh ofcourse i remember.I help you made that armor remember.Idiot Drake. ''In truth Subarashii knew it was Drake cause Yuri mention it.'' *Drake ''gasp'':He heard me..ahhhh.....*changes his tone*But still you're not to supposed to do that.I never taught you that!!!! Drake strangle and shaking him this time around. Page 17 ''Subarashii offer Drake to have a drink on his ship.'' ''They are about to get into the dining hall.As Yuri attempts to leave he hit Drake shoulder and fall.'' *Drake:Ooops sorry Yuri.You got to see where you're moving Yuri-san.*Drake offer his hand to help Yuri get up. ''Subarashii pushes both of them out of the way and enter the Dining hall.'' *Subarashii:Well dinner is serve and eaten!Let's party!!Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo!*while holding a guitar and strumming it. ''The rest of his crew just stare at him as if there's nothing happen. Subarashii singing Bink's sake merrily'' *Subarashii stop half way through the song:Why are you guys not singing?Aren't you happy about the meal? *Drake walk up to Subarashii and whisper:I think they're still wondering why am i here.You forgot to introduce me. *Subarashii:AHH sorry Drake-ni chan. *Subarashii looks at his dumbfounded crew:Oops sorry.sorry guys.He's my sensei and i treat him like my brother DRAKE-cHAN! Page 18. ''Subarashii start dancing and singing again:So let's celebrate for meeting my sensei'' again.!! *Ajax stops their celebration:'Stop guys stop it Subarashii.There is something to settle here.' *Subarashii:What is there to settle he is my sensei! 'Subarashii start dancing again.' *Ajax 'stop him again.:Please.listen up.I have something serious to ask him. *Subarashii:Oke.Asked him now.I can't post-pone my celebration any further. *Ajax:Drake-san.What do you know about this island?Yuri's explanation is to vague.Can you please tell us in detail. *Yuri angrily but in a comical way:Oi oi!iam trying to be clear but you guys keep interupting me. ''Everyone ignores Yuri.'' ''Yuri is seen on the floor looking like he lose all hope in explaining further detail.' *Drake:Well i knew that my captain Nova and his brother have alliances.If you want to know why are you guys in big trouble.I shall tell you now.Let's take a seat and i tell you guys. -To be continue- * Category:Awesome Category:Stories